


27歲夜明X真 17歲海崎

by yubing



Category: ReLIFE (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *夜海*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*大量私設、非原作設定與年齡操作有





	27歲夜明X真 17歲海崎

**Author's Note:**

> *夜海  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *大量私設、非原作設定與年齡操作有

夜明剛從受試者001號的家門前抬步走回車站，在最靠近他所租住的公寓的那個車站下了車，出了車站時剛好下起雨來，所以夜明打起了傘。

在離公寓大樓的大門旁邊不過一百公尺的距離，夜明注意到了穿著這附近的高中的制服的男孩。

或許是雨勢的關係夜明更加在意起來，他頭上就只蓋著一條浴巾，坐在路邊的長椅上，衣服除了被雨打溼外只有很乾淨能夠形容。

雙手環抱著他的書包，身影微微彎曲將它護在懷裡，眼神甚至看起來有些無助，夜明不知道該怎麼形容會更加貼切，不過這樣的描述大概還算符合。

「你怎麼了？」

夜明走到他的面前，蹲得很靠近他，而將對方也罩進傘內。

「不介意的話，要到我家坐坐嗎？」

少年抬起他的臉，水靈靈的藍色眼睛望進夜明的眼裡，他本以為他快哭了，但後來夜明才發現那全是雨水。老天，他幾乎全身濕透了。

而夜明將他領回自己的公寓，讓他借用自己的浴室洗了個熱水澡以及借了他一套休閒服。

在他洗澡的同時夜明也換上了居家服，沏了一壺熱茶等著他從浴室出來。

夜明拿著茶壺回到客廳，一屁股坐到海崎邊上，翹起了二郎腿讓他原本修長的腿看起來更長。

「我叫海崎新太。」

夜明倒了一杯茶在他面前，海崎應了句謝謝就啜飲了一口，溫熱的紅茶從口腔滑進喉嚨，彷彿變成了自己的血液般一陣暖流竄過全身。

「為什麼你剛剛會像那樣坐在長椅上？」

「沒什麼，只是……固定會向他申血的朋友出遠門去了，因為三個月期限要到了所以很著急才在路上徘徊尋找能夠臨時幫助我的人……」

「……然後在休息的時候又遇到您。」

「……第一次像這樣找不認識的人解決嗎？」

「是的……」

海崎低下了頭把玩杯子，像是要緩解他自己的尷尬所以他吃了夜明放在桌上的茶點和喝了很多很多茶。

「……哎，如果不介意的話，我可以幫你。」

瘋了，真的瘋了！誰會對一個第一次見面的高中男生這樣說？夜明反應過來時差點沒被要下肚的茶噎死。

「咦！等等……這個可不行，借了您的浴室、衣服，還讓您沏茶，實在沒辦法再讓您幫我更多了！」

「能救一命是一命啊，而且我可是公職人員，不會喜歡這樣放著有困難的人不管的！」

夜明突然覺得自己臨時說出的理由真夠理直氣壯，明明借浴室還借了衣服給不認識的人可以說是非常仁義盡至了，但是對方有沒有染病也不清楚就要這樣幫他未免也太過莽撞。

夜明不知道，他覺得眼前這位張著無辜的大眼睛的少年有種他說不出來的感覺，倒不如說很有魅力，什麼事都能為他做到的那種……

夜明輕聲嘖舌，走向半開放式的廚房，拿下了刀架上的水果刀，再走到藥櫃拿出了醫藥箱丟在了海崎身旁，拿出了酒精瓶向刀鋒上噴了幾下。

接著將刀子放在醫藥箱上，脫下了他原本在身上的棗紅色的羊毛衫，白皙的背、精實的胸膛及腹部展露在海崎眼皮子底下，海崎沒忍住嚥了一口口水。

哼，年少氣盛。夜明將海崎誠實的反應收在眼底，並不是說自己有多老，他才27歲啊。不過他的反應倒是誠實到可愛的地步。

「等等，做什－－」

夜明強行拉起了海崎的手，似乎過分用力地在自己刻意讓他併攏的三隻手指上劃下一刀。

夜明含進手指，並加以吸吮，海崎覺得手上的創口刺痛加劇，一跳一跳地在夜明的口中顫抖著。

突然夜明的手掌長出了短短的細毛，茅色的短毛只微微的覆蓋了指尖到手腕的範圍，而他的指甲也沒變長，指甲僅有的變化只有變成髒血一樣的黑色。

喔，對了，他的翅膀卻非常的巨大，明明是個混血。張開來八成就和自己的手臂張開來還要再寬上一倍。海崎看著夜明的翅膀，反應有些一怔一怔。天啊，會有男孩像他一樣有這麼可愛的嗎？夜明無從知悉。

「這樣一來，我們就誰都不相欠。」

夜明用力咬了一下自己的下嘴唇，以血替代唇彩，紅在血色淡薄幾乎渾身蒼白的夜明身上異常妖魅。

海崎不懂怎麼形容這個站在他面前的男人，有些像女人？不，一點兒也不。但他就是很妖魅，你看過在歌舞妓町男扮女裝，雖然有些陽剛卻無法一口斷定他就是男兒身的賣身者嗎？

這麼說或許有些抱歉，不過就是那樣的妖魅。即非男亦非女，卻對海崎施加了龐大的吸引力。

「眼睛閉上吧……」

夜明帶著笑，吻上他的上嘴唇。沒什麼，只是為了將血渡進它嘴裡罷了。濃厚的血的甜膩從夜明的唇上擴散到海崎嘴裡，不只膩卻不讓人卻步的甜味和淡薄的腥味，還帶著些許的鹹味及紅茶香。

好短。夜明皺眉。他的獠牙照常理來說不會這麼短的，雖然自己也不長，不過也是不用銼刀磨平就無法正常咬合的程度。

然後午夜藍的毛髮一瞬間在海崎的四肢增生。原本交握在胸前的手也長出了和他的手指一倍長的指甲，顏色和夜明的一樣，髒血的黑色。

突然他聽到了衣服撕裂的聲音，海崎的身體一震，推開了夜明的身體。

「您的衣服……」

「喔，沒關係……反正我沒有很喜歡那套。」

才怪，他可喜歡的。奶黃色的衣服碎片可憐地掛在他的翅膀上，顫顫巍巍地跟著暖氣送出的風飄動，夜明突然心疼起那件衣服了。

「這裡不方便，去臥室吧。」

夜明拉住了海崎的手腕，拉著他起身，走向了臥室。海崎並沒有反抗挺讓他意外，不過他很滿意。

「不介意我把你的手和腳銬起來吧？」

「不是個人癖好，不過可以說是保險起見，到時候狂暴化了我才有辦法快速將你制止下來。」

不如說他知道海崎吸了自己的血狂暴化發生機率會是可怕的高，要是到時候壓制不下來可能會死也說不準。

「不過要是你不願意我也有自己的方法解決。」

海崎伸出了雙手，他沒有說話，所以夜明就把他的動作當作默許。要海崎以趴姿跪在床上，自己則是從床頭櫃拿出了一副銀色的手銬和腳鐐，然後將鑰匙擱置在床頭櫃上。

熟練地銬上了他的手腳，這段時間並未讓海崎等太久就感受到了手腕和腳踝傳來的金屬冰涼感。

「……接下來會有些冰，忍著點。」

海崎點頭。

脫下了他的褲子後夜明拿出了一條白色軟管，坐在海崎邊上，掰開海崎略為結實的臀肉，擠了一些潤滑劑在穴口上，惹來了海崎的一聲悶哼。

套上手套後夜明的食指侵入穴口，但是只推進了一個指節後夜明緩慢緩慢地按摩著內壁。

緩慢地推進一個指節，海崎的身體突然小幅度的彈了一下。夜明突然想起，這應該是他的第一次吧？應該說，後面的第一次。

瞧瞧海崎，翅膀緊縮著蓋上了他的頭部，身體是細碎的顫抖著，鐐銬的鐵鍊也因為他的顫抖哐啷哐啷的響著。反正是為了恐懼和疼痛顫抖，快感八成是沒有的。

「痛的話，說一聲吧。」

「……不痛……」

騙誰呢？哎，算了，他高興就好。夜明將手指抽出後一口氣將兩隻手指推到最深處，他的逞強是勾起了他的嗜虐心，不過還是別讓他受傷好了，畢竟還是別人家的小孩。

「嘎啊！啊，哈啊……」

兩隻手指輕柔地按壓內壁，同時在裡面畫圓，摸索著內壁應有的那塊小小突起。

「啊。」

「咿！什麼！啊！」

夜明揉著那個小突起，只見海崎的背大幅弓起，翅膀突然向左右敞開，只見他淚眼婆娑著望著夜明。

他的反應很可愛，想一口把他吃了的那種。夜明再加進第三根手指，但是只是稍微按壓過後就將手指全數抽出。

夜明將手套丟進床旁的垃圾桶，脫下了褲子丟在一旁的地上，他身上的翅膀包裹著他的上半身，他鑽進了依舊弓著身體的海崎身下。

躺平之後他找了個舒服的位置張開了翅膀，用腳將海崎的大腿勾得更開，海崎幾乎是坐在了夜明的小腹上，而上半身向上仰。

黏答答的性器貼上了夜明的腹部，海崎想起身卻做不到，夜明也微微倒抽了一口氣。夜明的翅膀環上了海崎的背，輕輕輕輕地將他壓近自己。

「自己動，用剛剛我為你擴張的那裡做……」

夜明伸舌舔了一下海崎的唇，海崎的臉紅得跟他冰箱內的草莓一樣紅。可真好玩，少年果然就是少年。

海崎讓身體下移，他發現夜明也和他一樣十分的興奮，但是他游刃有餘的表情真的莫名讓海崎不爽。

「唔……嗯，咕嗯……啊啊啊啊！」

「唔……」

像是回應他的微笑，海崎僅有讓前端戳刺幾下就一口氣吞進夜明的硬物直到無法再容納才到此為止。

海崎只是微微地抽腰、沉腰，再微微地抽動，重複了五次左右海崎發出了不知道是讚嘆還是吃驚的呼聲。

這種感覺海崎是前所未有，雖然以前也為了解決存活需求而和別人上過床，但是他是完全第一次感受到如此極致的快樂。

夜明睜大著眼睛望著他。好近，太近了。粗重的鼻息打在對方臉上都會使他們興奮感飆升。

夜明咯咯笑著，吻上了他的唇。和不久前只是為了將血渡到他嘴裡的吻、那種只是貼著雙唇的吻不一樣。是略為具有侵略性、既纏綿又熱情的法式深吻。

他的舌頭強行撬開門齒，舔著上顎、舌尖戳刺著他口腔內的軟肉。海崎的舌有些急地貼上他的舌輕輕輕輕地吸吮著。

同時腰也開始上下擺動，而且幅度比剛剛他宛如試探性的小幅度移動還要再更大不少。

夜明被他突然的主動嚇得不輕，不過他倒是也有順著他動腰的節奏挺腰。

海崎不知道他是想快點結束還是真的太舒服了，腰明明就開始不停顫抖而且全身已經快攤成一池爛泥了，但是就只有腰動個不停。

而且原來男人的後面也是有感覺的嗎……

夜明將手伸向了床頭櫃上的鑰匙，解開了海崎腕上的手銬。同時他也鬆唇，硬是離開了還在追尋著他的舌。

夜還很長。沒關係，他們有的是這整個夜的時間。

夜明從情事過後短暫的發怔中清醒。看了一下自己掛在牆上的電子鐘，已經凌晨三點了，自己好像做得有些過火了，真是的，自己明明已經不是能夠這麼放縱自己的年紀了……

自從第一次的高潮後自己就好像戀上那副軀體似的，幾乎是發了狂一樣的在做。他想想看……嗯，騎乘位他們倆也又去了一次、然後是傳教士體位……呃，別再想感覺會好些。

不過過程中他都沒有狂暴化讓夜明挺意外的。

夜明拉起了沉睡中的海崎將他拖到浴室，將地上的衣服以及碎片拾起，碎片自然是被丟到了垃圾桶，而夜明也重新為他們兩人各拿了一套衣服。

清理好兩人的身體後，夜明將海崎丟上了床上，自己也躺在他的邊上。

他家的床是加大版的單人床，兩個人已經是很勉強了更何況又是擠兩個男人。哎，早點睡吧，這樣偎在一起其實也挺溫暖的。

海崎醒了過來，不管早睡晚睡他的生理時鐘總是會讓他準時在六點醒來。不過假日他倒是會賴個床，反正沒差。

兩片窗簾中間透出了魚肚白，海崎揉了揉眼後下床，房間內的配置讓他徹底清醒。

昨天被那位茶髮男子帶了回他家，後來他就說要幫忙自己解決需求……海崎下意識看了一下手背，嗯，果然昨天的一切不是虛假。

他又發現臥室的門微敞，食物的香氣穿過了門縫跑進了海崎的鼻腔。肚子也不爭氣的呼嚕叫。

「啊，醒了嗎？」

「吃培根還是火腿？」

「……火腿吧。」

「……喔，對了，浴室外的更衣間有你的衣服，我已經洗好也烘乾燙整了，去盥洗吧，浴室我有多拆一組藍色的盥洗用具。」

海崎照他說的做了，他洗了個晨澡，換上了制服後他刷了牙。

話說有一點一直讓他挺在意的。

自己的背上、大腿內側、肩上還有脖子等地方都有吻痕，還有已經是紫色的瘀傷不提，這個男的到底是幹嘛？

這簡直就像……就像在標記所有物。

海崎為自己的想法紅了臉，捧起了大把大把的水潑到了自己臉上，可終於是降溫了，海崎擦乾了臉走到了客廳。

客廳和廚房是連接著的，連接兩個廳房的地方放有個吧檯，而吧檯連接著洗碗槽。

海崎發現吧檯上放著兩份餐點和兩副餐具，桌上的東西都是成雙成對，但是唯一不同的是桌上只有一個白色馬克杯。

「啊，你好了嗎？想喝茶還是咖啡？」

「……咖啡就好了。」

「……嘿，請用。奶精和糖在那，需要的話可以自己加。」

說著夜明指了指洗碗槽邊上的兩個小盒子。不過海崎對那些沒興趣，他喜歡的是黑咖啡。

夜明拿出了兩個奶精球和一包糖加進了咖啡後攪一攪，心滿意足地看著自己的早餐。

「我開動了。」

夜明動起了刀叉，將厚片吐司切開，半熟蛋黃從兩片吐司中流出。嗯，色香味俱全，真不愧是自己。

海崎一邊用不太俐落的動作進食，一邊觀察坐在他對面的那個男人……咦？

他好像看起來年輕了許多，五官基本是沒有差別，但是就是……少了一點滄桑的感覺。

和自己身上穿的襯衫同樣平整沒有皺摺，腿上的是黑色的西裝褲，自己身上的西裝褲則是墨綠色的，自己的制服外套一起和領帶被掛在玄關。

「喔，對了……」

夜明突然想到什麼似的，突然抬起頭。向對方的他淺淺一笑，海崎感受到了他心裡住的班比快撞破他的心壁撞出來了。

天啊，這男人笑起來怎麼這麼好看。

「我叫夜明了，請多指教。」

夜明向對方伸手，海崎延遲了一秒才握住，上下搖動後夜明並沒有馬上鬆手，他用指尖輕摳了一下後才放開。海崎感覺全身都起了雞皮疙瘩，連頭皮都開始發麻。

夜明不知道剛剛他的行為是為何，可能只是想捉弄他，也可能不是。不管原因為何，他的反應還是很好玩。

就像萬花筒，明明反應相似但每次給他的感覺都是不一樣，千變萬化永遠看不膩。

「以後如果有需求歡迎再來光臨寒舍。」

結束了早餐，兩人打好了領帶，夜明穿上他的開襟毛衣及夾起了他的領帶夾，海崎穿上了制服的西裝外套，三顆扣子他只扣上了中間第二顆就拿起了他的書包。

再接著－－

「……先生，了先生。」

「呃……我醒了。」

「……真是的，又在看這本日記？……這篇已經看過很多次了，了先生。」

海崎拿走夜明臉上的那本日記，大略瀏覽過後他的臉紅得跟他的領夾顏色一樣。

「因為我這樣才能一直回憶和新太相遇的過程啊。」

夜明站起身來，入秋的午後涼爽得令人愉悅。他抱住了在微微賭氣著的海崎，寵溺地在他髮梢印下一吻，海崎輕輕地搖頭，縮了縮脖子。看來自己的舉動弄癢他了。

「……我還未洗澡，了先生。您先開飯吧。」

「哎……可是不一起吃的話就不好吃了。」

「……就一起洗吧，我也還未洗。」

海崎點了點頭，脫下了身上黑色的圍裙掛在一旁的掛鉤上，一起和夜明步入浴室。

過沒多久，浴室除了花灑淋下的水打在磁磚上的水聲外，還有此起彼落的喘息聲。

入秋的夜晚，就這樣度過吧。這樣就好，不用再顧慮其他的沉陷其中吧。  
。  
完


End file.
